Telephone answering machines have long been employed to answer telephone calls and record voice messages locally to a user. More recently, voicemail systems have been employed to answer telephone calls and store voice messages remotely from a user. Voice messages are generally useful because they can be stored while a user is not available and then be listened to at a time that is more convenient for the user.
However, voice messages are less useful for a hearing-impaired user because it may be difficult or impossible for the hearing-impaired user to understand the content of a voice message by simply listening to the voice message.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.